The production of liquid crystal displays, for example, active matrix liquid crystal display devices (AMLCDs) is complex, and the properties of the substrate glass are important. First and foremost, the glass substrates used in the production of AMLCD devices need to have their physical dimensions tightly controlled. The downdraw sheet drawing processes and, in particular, the fusion process described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,338,696 and 3,682,609, both to Dockerty, are capable of producing glass sheets that can be used as substrates without requiring costly post-forming finishing operations such as lapping and polishing. Unfortunately, the fusion process places rather severe restrictions on the glass properties, which require relatively high liquidus viscosities.
In the liquid crystal display field, thin film transistors (TFTs) based on poly-crystalline silicon are preferred because of their ability to transport electrons more effectively. Poly-crystalline based silicon transistors (p-Si) are characterized as having a higher mobility than those based on amorphous-silicon based transistors (a-Si). This allows the manufacture of smaller and faster transistors, which ultimately produces brighter and faster displays.
One problem with p-Si based transistors is that their manufacture requires higher process temperatures than those employed in the manufacture of a-Si transistors. These temperatures range from 450° C. to 600° C. compared to the 350° C. peak temperatures employed in the manufacture of a-Si transistors. At these temperatures, most AMLCD glass substrates undergo a process known as compaction. Compaction, also referred to as thermal stability or dimensional change, is an irreversible dimensional change (shrinkage) in the glass substrate due to changes in the glass fictive temperature. “Fictive temperature” is a concept used to indicate the structural state of a glass. Glass that is cooled quickly from a high temperature is said to have a higher fictive temperature because of the “frozen in” higher temperature structure. Glass that is cooled more slowly, or that is annealed by holding for a time near its annealing point, is said to have a lower fictive temperature.
The magnitude of compaction depends both on the process by which a glass is made and the viscoelastic properties of the glass. In the float process for producing sheet products from glass, the glass sheet is cooled relatively slowly from the melt and, thus, “freezes in” a comparatively low temperature structure into the glass. The fusion process, by contrast, results in very rapid quenching of the glass sheet from the melt, and freezes in a comparatively high temperature structure. As a result, a glass produced by the float process may undergo less compaction when compared to glass produced by the fusion process, since the driving force for compaction is the difference between the fictive temperature and the process temperature experienced by the glass during compaction. Thus, it would be desirable to minimize the level of compaction in a glass substrate that is produced by a fusion process as well as other forming processes (e.g., float).
There are two approaches to minimize compaction in glass. The first is to thermally pretreat the glass to create a fictive temperature similar to the one the glass will experience during the p-Si TFT manufacture. There are several difficulties with this approach. First, the multiple heating steps employed during the p-Si TFT manufacture create slightly different fictive temperatures in the glass that cannot be fully compensated for by this pretreatment. Second, the thermal stability of the glass becomes closely linked to the details of the p-Si TFT manufacture, which could mean different pretreatments for different end-users. Finally, pretreatment adds to processing costs and complexity.
Another approach is to slow the rate of strain at the process temperature by increasing the viscosity of the glass. This can be accomplished by raising the viscosity of the glass. The annealing point represents the temperature corresponding to a fixed viscosity for a glass, and thus an increase in annealing point equates to an increase in viscosity at fixed temperature. The challenge with this approach, however, is the production of high annealing point glass that is cost effective. The main factors impacting cost are defects and asset lifetime. In a modern melter coupled to a fusion draw machine, four types of defects are commonly encountered: (1) gaseous inclusions (bubbles or blisters); (2) solid inclusions from refractories or from failure to properly melt the batch; (3) metallic defects consisting largely of platinum; and (4) devitrification products resulting from low liquidus viscosity or excessive devitrification at either end of the isopipe. Glass composition has a disproportionate impact on the rate of melting, and hence on the tendency of a glass to form gaseous or solid defects, and the oxidation state of the glass impacts the tendency to incorporate platinum defects. Devitrification of the glass on the forming mandrel or isopipe, can best be managed by selecting compositions with high liquidus viscosities.
Asset lifetime is determined mostly by the rate of wear or deformation of the various refractory and precious metal components of the melting and forming systems. Recent advances in refractory materials, platinum system design, and isopipe refractories have offered the potential to greatly extend the useful operational lifetime of a melter coupled to a fusion draw machine. As a result, the lifetime-limiting component of a modern fusion draw melting and forming platform is the electrodes used to heat the glass. Tin oxide electrodes corrode slowly over time, and the rate of corrosion is a strong function both of temperature and glass composition. To maximize asset lifetime, it is desirable to identify compositions that reduce the rate of electrode corrosion while maintaining the defect-limiting attributes described above.
As long as the compaction of a glass is below a threshold level, a significant attribute determining the suitability of a glass as a substrate is the variability, or lack thereof, in total pitch of the substrate during the manufacture of the TFT which can cause misalignment of the components of the TFT and result in bad pixels in the final display. This variability is most significantly due to variations in the compaction of the glass, variations in the elastic distortions of the glass under stress applied by the films deposited during the TFT manufacture, and variations in the relaxation of those same stresses during the TFT manufacturing. A glass possessing high dimensional stability will have reduced variability of compaction as well as reduced stress relaxation, and a glass with a high Young's modulus will help reduce the distortions due to film stress. Consequently, a glass possessing both a high modulus and high dimensional stability will minimize total pitch variability during the TFT process, making it an advantaged substrate for these applications.
While total pitch variability is a key attribute for the suitability of a glass composition for use as a TFT backplane, other attributes are also quite significant. After completion of the manufacturing of the TFTs, panel makers thin the display via an acid etch to reduce the thickness and weight of the final display. Consequently, a glass that etches quickly in commercially available acid compositions would allow for more economical thinning of the glass. Similarly, a glass with low density would also help contribute to the desired reduction of weight of the final display.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for glass compositions with a high Modulus and high dimensional stability while allowing reliable reduction in thickness and other advantageous properties and characteristics.